Twos
by Greathron
Summary: Greathron Layke? How powerful can you get? "I don't know read the books!" Ok, Sorry someone asked me that and yes I do know but I will not be informing you, sorry. So this is the second book. Twos. If you have not read the first look it up. Night Fury! So this is were Twins are more powerful then normal. Like always the picture is my sign and it is rated M. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Book 2… Twos… Also summer is coming… Pretty much no posts after school is out… kind use school computer. PZ… R&R

Twos Page 1

Ch 1

Greathron Layke

It has been five months since I had let Grace be with me. I'm been on the Main land for the last four months, trying to find the red death and red fire's home… We had found it… We now know where it is and have been getting ready to attack for the past three weeks. We were ready to fight… And was just waiting for night fall…

I turned for my resting place as I hear a dragon coming to me, almost out of breath. Nightshade. "Layke, We need to talk." "Just a moment, we will be attacking in…" She cuts my off, "NO, We talk NOW." "But I have a dragon about to report about what is going…" She cut me off AGAIN! "NOW!" She is yelling… "Fine! But this better be Good…" I mutter… "I don't know everything my self. All that I know is that Grace says you HAVE to come back to Berk, In like Three days. And also that she went to see Draskan and…" It was my turn to cut her off, "Draskan, That Doctor like dragon? Why Him?" She glares at me, "I don't know but he, said she was right… but I could not understand everything else she was saying." I close my eyes… "Greathron Come over here." I say. "Yes?" "Your taking over for me in the fight. If you need help leading have Toothless or Lectron help you. I have to go back to Berk." I say. "Yes! I'll prove myself to you Layke. There WILL not be a Red Death when you get back." He says. "Good," I turn to Nightshade, "Lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

Twos Page 2

Ch 2

Greathron Layke

We had been making slow progress toward Berk over the rest of that sixth month… We had to fight all the way. I kill another dragon and yell, "We need to rest again." She nods as we land… This is how it had been going… Fight… fly…fight…fly…rest…fight…fly… And start over again.

We finally make it to Berk. I start making my way to Grace's home… "Where are you going? Remember Grace was staying at you home." O! I had forgot that I had let her stay at my home…with all the computers and games and everything… Her sister was waiting out side… She was laughing, "HEY GRACE YOUR MATE IS HERE!"

I cock my head… mate? WHAT! How had she? " **LAYKE!** Wait… Your not joking _AGAIN_ are…" "Grace?" I asked. I walk slowly in side the cave… Grace was lying on the ground, curled up around something. "What took you so long?" she asked. "Had to fight all the way here. What did you want… love." I say looking at her…

She turned and moves her wing… I almost drop dead in shock… Eggs… two eggs… "Grace…" After I got over the shock… I wanted to help all I could… "Here I'll Take care of them and let you go fly… Ok?" I say and kiss her. "Yes, I have not flown for like the past three months. Flying sounds so good right now…" She says. I switch her places and go to sleep around the eggs… trying to keep them warm.


	3. Chapter 3

Twos Page 3

Ch 3

Greathron Layke

Over the next few days, we had been taking turns flying and keeping the eggs warm. I had been talking to the other dragons about the eggs. One I spoke to, did not help. He said that if they had not hatch in two week they would not hatch then they would be hatching at all. I got this over and over. One week had had gone by and I was taking care of the eggs, When the two started to move. The Bigger one first to start move, then the smaller one. "Grace!" I yell. She was by my side in seconds. She sees the eggs moving she coo gently to them.

Then her face fell as we thought the same thing… They where going to explode. We pick them up quickly and go out to the water, just in time… The smaller one breaks out first and slowly makes its way out of the water. Grace picks up the little girl… "Mom?" The little hatchling asks. "Yes, Prrsya." She whispers. A big wave washes over our paws… I blink in surprise… One dragon hatchling was helping another out of the water… both boys… Our mouths drop… They were Twos… This almost never happened. They were kind of like a shrieking death, way more powerful then normal… I put out my massive paw to them… They both help each other on to my paw. I bring them slowly up to my chest… purring softly to them… Their scales flicker and glow as if there was fire right below them… "Flame, Fire." I murmur. I lick each as both nuzzle my neck. Grace looked over and also whispers their names…


	4. Chapter 4

Twos Page 4

Ch 4

Greathron Layke

After a few weeks, I finally got news… We had won and killed the red death… Everything is going good know… But we had started to worry… Dragons were found dead in their caves. Hatchlings were vanishing for no reason, And I… I was having bad dreams… Like right know…

I ROAR this was the first time that the dreams were this bad… But then again who ever it was happening to had been captured and tortured… Spicks on the inside of the chains holding the dragon… The Paw flies across my face… I thrown flying… I woke to Grace Trying to help me… "Stay still you got hurt some how." I look down… at the holes in my arms… and the cut over the side of my… I ROAR again as my back is ripped open!

I whimper and cover my self in Iron… A voice speaks in my ear and my fear ups… "I'll be back tomorrow Laykeethron. Don't worry I have many more very painful Ideas." The it sound like I'm talking but my mouth was not moving… "If any one can hear me… Help…please…please…" I yell. "HOW! How can I help! Where are you! I'll Help! Where ARE YOU?" Grace and my younglings where giving me worried looks, Looking a little scared.

"Layke? What? Are you ok?" Grace asks… "Dad's not going crazy… is he mom?" Flame and Fire ask at the same time… "I don't know." She mutters… "LAYKE?" She asks… I go stiff. "Great Wall Of China? I'm coming to save you. I'm…O! Names Greathron Layke… YES I'LL come with help. Grace stay with the younglings. I must leave! Don't worry I'll come back." I took off out of the cave before I was done talking, and yelled the last part over my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Twos Page 5

Ch 5

Greathron Layke

I stopped at some of the caves of dragons that I know I can trust. Toothless, Nightshade, Asker, Lectron, Greathron, Tornado, and a few others… Once we all gathered in a main clearing, I start talking, "There is a dragon that has some how contacted for help… Informing me that he is near the Great Wall of China. I need your help to save him." "Ah Layke, How did he contact you, and how did you get hurt?" Nightshade asks…

"By mind some how and every time he was hurt so was I…" I say my voice slowly went down as I fell in to deep thoughts… "Only Twos can contact each other by mind and Your wounds only ups the Idea that you're a Twos dragon…" Toothless says… "We need to save him… But first let us…" I keep talking…


	6. Chapter 6

Twos Page 6

Ch 6

Greathron Layke

We stopped by my old home and I became a human. I tap on Sage's bedroom window… Sage throws open the widow… "What are you doing here?" "Come out side. There some people that wants to meet you." I say. He glowers at me then slams the window down and comes storming out of the house. "These better be good for waking me up at three in the morning." He says… "Hey, you can come out now."

He looks like he had a heart attack as the group comes in to sight… Stepping into the light of the house… I quickly explain what had happen to me, then give him a tab… He takes it… then I hear yelling behind me… A voice I did not know…


	7. Chapter 7

Twos Page 7

Ch 7

Greathron Layke

"KILL LAYKE!" Then I hear Greathron… "NO, NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I turn to see Greathron my little nam… ok so not so little any more namesake. He was writhing on the ground and then the other voice speaks out of him to kill me… I figure out quickly what it was… I bring Glory to my paws and roar… A black mist starts coming out from around Greathron.

I soon find myself face to face with a Black dragon… A Fury death… "FIGHT ME. DON'T USE MY FRIENDS TO KILL ME. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? DON'T HAVE THE POWER TO DO IT YOURSELF?" Then bring Glory up and it flinches back away… I smirk, "Yes, you know what this is… It is your master rod… Glory… Now leave." "No, I will kill you." It yells…

I roar and pound Glory into the ground and make a fighting arena around us… I start laughing like I always do in a fight, and like always predict able it ticks the dragon off. The madder it got the easier the fight as the dragon got careless in it's anger. I win and turn to find everyone was gone, but Greathron… "Where did everyone go?" "I don't know…" he mutters… I curse… this can not be good…


	8. Chapter 8

Twos Page 8

Ch 8

Greathron Layke

It had be hours before I remembered something… twos could contact each other but could they contact other twos… I mutter thinking about Flame and Fire… I first turn to Greathron, "Leave me alone no matter what I say… ok?" he nods. I first try my twos… I close my eyes and picture Laykeethron and let my mind fill in his surroundings… same as last time, but by himself… "Laykeethron? Can you hear me?"

His eyes closed and then, "GRRLayke is that you?" I nod… " All but one of my friend have vanished, but I'm still coming to save you. I first need to contact my kids first." He nods, "Good, but don't forget about me brother… I am most likely not going anywhere… but you already know that." I laugh. "Yes, I did." I say and break the connection… now to try for Flame and Fire…


	9. Chapter 9

I believe this one is done… and Last one for now…

Twos Page 9

Ch 9

Greathron Layke

I then try the same thing for both younglings… I try again and again… almost pleading the pictures to start moving… then Flame appeared looking in to space eyes wide… ears moving like crazy… "Fire! Hey, Fire? You hear that also?" he says… then Fire is at forms by his side… "HEY!" I yell. They both jump a little… "Sounds like dad." Fire says… looking around, "But I don't see him…" Then a thought fells my mind… "Close your eyes younglings…"

The both do so… "DAD!" They both yell, I grin…then they both start crying… "What… are you gays ok?" I ask… "We can find mom or sis…" they both mutter… "Hey, Greathron I need you to go back to Berk and take care of Flame and Fire for me." He nods… "I've got to find my brother." I say and turn and quickly leave… as Greathron goes the other way.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, very short chapter… I'm finishing this book… I hope before summer starts after that I will not be on till next school year… Thanks Greathron. P.S. I will now start changing point of view in this book… Look to the top and see who is talking…

Twos Page 10

Ch 10

Greathron Layke

So I have been flying for past five hours and was attacked by whispering deaths. I won but so did they. In the end… I got a spick under my jaw…. I lost all control and went falling into the forest below…


	11. Chapter 11

First off not all of this book is based off my self some I came up with… some are parts that I've heard about, and made up people to match what I've heard and How I felt at that time of writing…

Twos Page 11

Ch 11

Night Crash

All My life everyone made fun of me… I was a weirdo and today was worse… I got home from school so mad that I put a hole in the wall with my backpack and sank to the ground and just scream… and scream… All day the class keeps asking if I came to a Night Party if I would crash it. Then they would point out the Night and Crash and start laughing like they were crazy. Then one kid pointed out that my parents were dead and to GET OVER IT! I started the poem, "To this day, watch?v=sa1iS1MqUy4"

That's when they came up the stairs and starts screaming at me over phone calls from the school for fighting… The Hole in the wall and money trouble… and went on and on… When one ran out the other would start up… yelling about food… clothing and school grades… I yelled that I would be back but must meet someone and have no idea what time I would be back. I storm off and slam the door in their faces… that at least felt good.


	12. Chapter 12

Twos Page 12

Ch 12

Greathron Layke

I came too… well wind of… I can't really see… the only the outlines of everything… I spot the outline of a cave and move inside this new cave… Hoping that there was no dragons living there… There was not… I move to the back of the cave and slowly black out again…

This book is also over… Next will be new friends and memory loss… I will not be posting that till school starts back up. Have a nice summer… Greathron.


End file.
